superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island Credits
Opening Credits * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald * "The Legend of Grimace Island" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo * Co-Executive Producer: Allan Brown * Supervising Producers: Cella Nichols Duffy, Eryk Casemiro * Creative Producer: Jim Duffy * Live Action Producer: Jane Reardon * Artistic Director: Laslo Nosek * Executives in Charge of Production: Terry Throen, Tracy Kramer * Executive in Charge of Story Development: Vicky Ariyasu * Animation Written by: Mark Zaslove, Eryk Casemiro * Animation Directed by: Jim Duffy * Live Action Written by: Eryk Casemiro, Jane Reardon, Vanessa Kaufman * Live Action Creative Consultants: David Bishop, Charlie Watson * Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh * Casting by: Barbara Wright * Voice Director: Charlie Adler * Starring: ** Ronald McDonald - as Himself ** Dee Bradley Baker - Sundae-Voice ** Verne Taylor - Sundae ** Christine Cavanaugh - Birdie ** Charlie Alder - Hamburglar, McNugget #3 ** Kevin M. Richardson - Grimace, King Gunga ** Alex D. Linz - Franklin * Also Starring ** Pamela Segall - McNugget #1 ** Lisa Raggio - McNugget #2 ** Billie Hayes - One Eyed Sally ** Bruce Weitz - Blather * Puppeteers: Mark Garbarino, Bryan Blair, Russell Shinkle, Shaun Patrick Smith * Title Song Performed by: Pinky Villandry Animation Crew * Production Manager: Susan Ward * A.D. Supervisor: Samuel Williams * Assistant Director: Jud Kilgore * Animatic Scanner: Jesse Gutierrez, Tom Bonzon * Storyboard Artists: Louie Del Carmen, Kahee Yum, Christofer Graham, Chris Hermans, Suzanne Bock, Dave Krocker, Greg Emison, Rudi Berden * Designs and Backgrounds: Levente Fodor, Lynda Nettleship, A. Rex Wahorn, Bob Dever, Jeffrey Mertz, Vladi Rubizhovsky, Narina Skokolova, Misha Michelson, Geoffrey Anderson * Main Characters Developed by: Laslo Nosek * Character Designs Supervisor: Sharon Ross * Character Designs: Nelson Hill, Carlos R. Ortega, Louie Del Carmen, Keith Wong * Video Phone Animation by: Maurey Rosenfeld @ Planet Blue * Graphics: Timothy Georgarakis * Computer Graphics: Michael Neuman, Bela Kerek * Animation Lip Assignment: Kent Holaday * Walk Cycles: Kahee Yum * Photo-Rotos by: Chuck Martin @ Nick Vasu, Inc. * Photo-Rotos Art: Keith Wong * Timing Supervisor: Rick Bugental * Sheet Timers: Gasho Gasparovic, Jaime Diaz, Hernan Henriquez, Craig Armstrong * Color Design Supervisor: Kevin Gallegly * Color Design: Renan Tolon, Shannon Bergman, Gordon Swan, Bike Kinzle * Digital Ink and Paint Set Up: Jerry Mills, Ken Hicks, Jim Ovalman, Jaime Diaz, Tom Bonzon, Devala Marshall * Checking Supervisor: Glenn Higa * Checkers: Lin-Z Rogers, Zsuzsa Lamy-Avery * Recording Engineers: Peter Carlstedt, Scott Mathers * Music Produced and Engineered by: Robert Casale * Director of Production Finance: Robin Hewitt * Accounting Assistants: Donna Ferman, Jennifer Wegrzyn, Karen Barrezueta * Design Coordinator: Lisa Atlas * Casting Coordinator: Stephán A. McKenzie * Production Coordinators: Linda Washington, Ann Closs-Farley, Chrystian Dulac * Casting Administrator: Beth King * Dialogue Assistant: Krandal Crews * Production Assistants: Patricia Bobik, Sunja Knapp, Connie Kramer * Post Production Assistants: Miguel Villegas, Michael Moroneso * Production Support: Susan Durante, Robyn Templeman, Jim Holden * Computer Support: Laszlo Lakits, Scott Purdy * Runners: Douglas Ticas, Jose Batres, Gus Avalos, Ramon Palacio * Overseas Animation Facility: Grimsaem Aniamtion * Overseas Digital Ink & Paint Facility: Sunwoo Digital International * Overseas Studio Executive: Jae Y. Moh * Overseas Supervising Director: Jack Heiter Live Action Crew * Assistant Directors: Rick Lange, Patricia Foulkroud * Second Assistant Director: Robert Dohrmann * Production Managers: Donalee Burpos, Tiffany Hoss * Director of Photography: Checco Varese * First Assistant Camera: Nick Page, David Lanzenberg * Second Assistant Camera: Vincent Foelelliet, Joe Waistell * Second Unit Director of Photography: Eric Adkins * Second Unit Motion Control: Wolfgang Maschin * Production Designer: Richard Berg * Art Director: Raphael Murray * Live Action Storyboard Artists: Louie Del Carmen * Scenic: Jose Arce, Christopher Black, Vince Martinez, Rodney Cinkan, Mowfak Galy, Vincent Martinez * Art Department Coordinator: Leslie Kale * Leadmen: Trey Butts, Glen Hale, Daniel Bednar * On Set Dressers: Murphy Shields, Dane Holweger, Brian Kline * Swing Gang: Brett Harrison, Craig Silva, Murphy Shields * Set Contruction: Tribal Scenery, Crag Badger * Carpenters: Patrick Rossi, Chris Gentry, Eric Steinberg, Mike Cordell, Jay Mitchell, Lawrence Lawson, Jim Warrick * Model Designers: Craig Simmons, Mick Oklszewski * Gadgets Designer: Mick Olszewski * Model and Gadgets Builders: Joe Schmidt, Al Evans, Craig Abele, Damon Robinson, Christopher McCormick, Jay Mitchell, George Jenne * Production: Bonnie Temple, Emily Watt, Art Melillo Sundae Created by: Optic Nerve Studios, Inc. Optic Nerve Crew * Supervisor: John Vulich * Foremen: Mark Gabarino, Shaun Patrick Smith * Animatronics: Russell Shinkle Designs * Coordinators: Donovan Brown, Andrew Sands * Sculptors: Hiroshi Katagirl, Steve Kich, John Vulich, John Wheaton * Seamstress: Jill Thraves * Fur Fabrication: Jennifer Imes, Cynthia J. Wilkes * Crew: Bryan Blair, David "Damian" Fisher, Gene Heeter, Craig McIntyre, Michael Pack, Shaun Patrick Smith * Make-Up: Greg Nelson * Hair: Kevin Ryan, Sylvia Surdu Marsh * Stylist: Helen Faraday-Young * Costumers: Mynka Draper, Christina Blackaller * Chief Lighting Technician: Jon Thomas * Best Boy Electric: Michael Bonewitz * Electricians: Joe Spitaletto, Richard Lukasiewicz, Jordan Lapansky, Thomas Reavis, Randy Babchuk, Brent Bye, Ken Sylvester * Key Grip: Gino Nix, Mike McGarry * Best Boy Grip: Mike McGarry, Steven "Buster" Cooey * Dolly Grip: Scott Froschaver * Grip Driver: Dean Peluso * Company Grips: Bill Buckingham, Dean Poluso, Erik Woford, Keith Markham, Joseph Messier, Lloyd Mioriaty, Derek Jensen, Scott Froschaver, Mark Polanski, Tim Shinkle, Mark Venezia * Production Sound: Tim Hays @ Planet 00:00:03 Sound Co., Janet Urban @ Location Corp. * Boom Operators: Russel McAbee, Erika Gleschen * Production Coordinators: Kevin Donegan, Vanessa Kaufman * Assistant Coordinator: Charleen Manca * Script Supervisors: Jain Sekuler, Jamie Babbit * Key Production Assistant: Peter Hollocker * Production Assistants: Phil Goodrich, Kari Finn, Sal Sanches, Ruben Juaregui, Ron Haynes * Craft Services: Kevin Bell @ Smoothies Crat Services, Dennis Bell * Extras Casting by: Debe Waisman Casting * VTR Playback: Matt Shaver @ Video Hawks, Ed Burningham, Edrick Schultz * 24 Frame Playback: Inter Video, Video Image * Projection: Background Engineers * Cameras Provided by: Panavision Hollywood * Laboratory: Foto Kem * Catering: Gourmet on Location * Security: C.A.S.T. Security * Grip and Electric: Hollywood Rentals * Post Production Manager: Maretta Stiles-Cole * Live Action Film Editors: Jonathan Silver, Richard Leeman * Animation Picture Editor: Peter Tomaszewicz * Post Production Supervisor: Brent Kirnbauer * Re-Recording Mixer: Martin Hutcherson * Dialogue Editors: Rob Hache, Mike Hyles * Effects Editor: Derek Vanderhorst * Background Editor: Michelle Rochester * Foley Mixer: Derek Pippert * Foley Artists: Anita Canella, Dustin O'Halloran * Foley Recordist: Enzo Treppa * Animation Track Reading: Glenwood Editorial * Animation Telecine: George Delaney @ Hollywood Digital * Animation On-Line: Barry Cohen, Dan Aguilar, Andy Williams @ Hollywood Digital * Live Action Telecine: Anrold Ramm at 525 Post * Tape to Tape at Post: Mike Consolo Visual Effects at 525 Post Production * Team Leader: Brian Buongiorno * Flame Artist: Steve Meyer, Geoof McAuliffe * Henry Artists: Eric Novisedlak, Patty Gannon, Alex Romano * Live Action Assistant Editors: Barbara Duffy, Eric Gregory * Assistant Picture Editor: Richard Glazerman * Live Action Off-Line Editor Facility: King Cut * Live Action Laboratory: Foto Kem McDonald's Corporation * Creative Consultants: R.J. Milano, Roy Bergold, Susan Leick, Mary Miller * Special Thanks to: Gary Granader, David Baney, Peter Sterling, Jill Marchick, Brad Ball, Aye Jaye Simon Marketing, Inc. * Creative Consultants: Gene Garlock, Alan Peper, Jeff Stein * Special Thanks to: Michael Widman, Jay Babineau, Mark Landolt, Fred Jasinski, Lauryn Harris, Richard Laminshaw Leo Burnett, U.S.A. * Creative Consultants: Barbara Fallon, Rich Seideman, Todd Cromheecke, Bill Connell * Klasky Csupo Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:Klasky Csupo Category:McDonald's Restaurant Category:McDonald's Corporation Category:Simon Marketing, Inc.